An embodiment of a method for forming a surface having modified wettability is known from WO 2008/051166. In the known method a substrate, for example, a polymer substrate is subjected to an action of an imprint mold with structured two-dimensional surface, which is arranged to modify wetting properties of the substrate material substantially along the whole surface. In this way, in particular, a microfluidic device may be manufactured, wherein a liquid flow along a suitable surface is enabled.
In a further embodiment of the known method, use is made of two molds which are sequentially applied to the substrate for selectively further modifying the wetting properties of the previously formed two-dimensional surface of the substrate. However, in order to achieve this, the second mold has to be suitably oriented and suitably aligned with respect to the structures created in the first imprint step.